Dangan Ronpa 3: Despair World Tour
by Komaeda1234
Summary: Monokuma finally destroyed the future foundation which is no longer confirmed to be alive Hope Peak Academy is finally open again so he has prepared a new death game for everyone to enjoy (I am not good at summaries sorry)


**This is my first time writing a fan fiction so sorry if it's kinda bad**

***Rated M for Swearing, Use of Alcohol, And Sexual References, Do not read if you don't want to see it**

**Characters: **

**Thao Viacco - Male - Super High School Level Lucky Student **

**Coralinea Komaeda - Female - Super High School Level ? **

**Delilah Nanaka - Female - Super High School Level Florist **

**Hashimiko Fanoki - Male - Super High School Level Skateboard Expert **

**Lune Eclips - Female - Super High School Level Song Writer **

**Ryotako Toyoka - Male - Super High School Level Football All Star **

**Miraika Cheraci - Female - Super High School Level Business Woman/Graffiti Artist**

**Fashiniqo Eliq - Female - Super High School Level Internet Star **

**Yasuku Zamishi - Male - Super High School Level Historian **

**Cyo Mashi - Male - Super High School Level Video Game Designer **

**Zaeku ? - Male - Super High School Level Inventor **

**Damio Mistiq - Male - Super High School Level Hypnotist **

**Morgan Frino - Female - Super High School Level National Cheerleader **

**Gannoi Guno - Male - Super High School Level Veterinarian **

**Xo Xe - Female - Super High School Level Homeless Woman**

**Carly Monique - Female - Super High School Level Teachers Aid **

**DAY 1: Despair Academy's New Students**

Thao walked to the gigantic Academy how it stood over the city behind he couldn't wait to finally get in he was the "Ultimate Lucky Student" he got pulled in a raffle he took pride into his title and couldn't wait to meet his classmates he heard all about them and couldn't wait to see them in real life he went to the academy doors and rang the doorbell it rang and just then- boom he fell on the ground with blood coming out of his head the headmaster couldn't wait to meet all of his brand new students the headmaster chuckled and put Thao in room 55

"..."

"..."

"H-Hello?..."

Thao stood up and examined around him there was no one but he saw a flyer he looked at it Thao thought

"Hope Academy World Tour?" He said he wondered why... was he going to be going? I mean he just arrived then he noticed no other students...

"Anyone..."

"Anyone There?!"

He Glanced at the door he opened it up he saw a sign that pointed to the backyard of the school it said

"NEW STUDENTS COME TO THE BACKYARD"

He followed

Outside there was numerous other students that he heard about

"Ah...looked like another sorry excuse for a student has arrived" in a mean tone she looked up in disgust and glared at me it felt like a million Sun's trying to make me blind she had Black, Purple, Navy, and Red Hair with a Tank Top that's Black and Red with Designs on the Top and Bottom with a Latia Goth Skirt that was Black and Red to she had small glasses and Red Higheels.

"E-Excuse Me?!" I said in a frightened way

"I said another sorry excuse for a student has arrived..." she looked at me with her sparkling red as blood eyes

"Please learn to listen, this a school no?" She said in a cheerful yet sarcastic tone

"Well my name is Thao..." I said hoping she wouldn't reply in a rude way

"I knew you would have a loser name" she said while she rolled her eyes and looked away

"Netherless my name is Lune Eclips, The Super High School Level Song Writer, and don't you ever forget it, Do you understand?!" She said once again look straight at me

**Lune Eclips - Super High School Level Song Writer**

"Y-Yes Ma'am" I said kinda frightened

"Exactly, Now get out of my face before I faint of seeing your ugly face" She walked away

'Hmmm she wasn't exactly friendly...' I thought but before I could say anything

"Hello! It's so great to meet you! My Name is Delilah Nanaka!" She handed me a flower and put it in my ear I blushed she was extremely pretty she had a puffy white skirt with Green and Yellow flower designs on it with a black belt and a White Shirt with flowers and she had puffy sides she had light skin with Curly Long Brown Hair with white streaks

"But you can call me Deli! I'm the Super High School Level Florist!" She smiled

**Delilah Nanaka - Super High School Level Florist **

"I have a running famous flower business!" She picked up a flower

"Aren't flowers beautiful?" She looked at me her beautiful Blue eyes shined I looked straight at her

"Y-Yeah..." I looked straight in her eyes

"We should hang out sometime...the rest of the students can be kind of mean...but I'm sure all of us will get along sometime or later now we just have to wait for the principal" she smiled and walked away

'Wow...she's beautiful a-and she may like me...' I thought

"Are you done flirting with that rat? Well I guess it makes sense...that a rat like you would go for a rat like her..." A Tall Man with Dark Black Hair that was a tiny bit spiked on the sides and the bottom with a dark grey suit with a White dress shirt and a tie with Blue and Black stripes and Black dress shoes

"Um, th-that isn't the-" I said before I got cut off by him

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY DENYING THE TRUTH?! YOU AND HER ARE BOTH RATS THAT DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN THE WORLD! BOTTOM FEEDERS!" He shouted

"BOTTOM FEEDERS!" He yelled and pointed

"You d-don't have to boss me around, y-you don't even know me!" I said even though I would soon regret it

"YOUR REALLY TELLING ME THAT?! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP BASTARD!" He shouted as her picked me up by the neck

"MY NAME IS YASUKA ZAMISHI THE SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL HISTORIAN NOW YOU KNOW ME!" He threw me on the ground and walked away I stood back frightened

**Yasuka Zamerishi - Super High School Level Historian**

I stepped back and ran into a Guy with orange spiky hair a green shirt that says "I'm Irish So I'm a lucky" in yellow letters a necklace that says "sk8tr boi" khaki shorts and green tennis shoes he even had Orange eyebrows...and green eyes 're should of been the super high school level lucky student...'

"Hey Dude!" He said in a cheerful manner

"I-i'm sorry for running into you..." I said kinda nervous

"Hey! It's ok all of us fuck up sometimes it's just the way of life as a skateboarder I know how it feels" he joked

"Y-yeah..." I said

"My Name is Hashimiko Fanoki The Super High School Level Skateboard Expert! Nice to fuck'in meet ya!" He exclaimed

**Hashimiko Fanoki - Super High School Level Skateboard Expert **

"T-Thao-" I said

"COOL NICE TO MEET YOU!" He shaked my hand and smiled

"Y-Yeah?" I said

"COOL! See you around campus...or around the world!" He smiled

"Yeah..." I said

'He was friendly but kinda loud...' I thought

Then suddenly this little girl was behind me she had braids and everything her hair was pink with Blue Highlights she had a kitten on her face, Violet Blue eye liner She had on a black and pink shirt with long sleeves with Holes in them under the sleeves were black and pink long gloves that stopped at the Palm of her hand a skirt that was Black it had a picture of Giggles from happy tree friends and she had a pink pantyhose with Black Boots she had a picture of twilight sparkle on the boots to

"Hello are you actually a student lol I can't believe they would accept someone as bland and normal as you!" She took a bite of her cookie

"You're as normal as a unicorn! Ha!" She giggled

"But unicorns are-" I decided to stop right there

"Do you like video games?" She looked at me

"Uh..." I said

"Ugh are you really that "transparent" that you don't even play video games ." she said while looking like I was some animal

"Do you like Excited Bush Friends? Or Me Littlest Horse? What about Angering Nectarine you got to know one of those memes!" She yelled

"I-" I said before getting cut off

"Erh!" She said

"Whw-why does it matter?" I said

"Cuz I'm Fashiniqo Eliqe The Super High School Level Internet Star and I need at least someone to relate to . And I'm pretty sure no one here is a pegasister so whatever" she was about to leave

**Fashiniqo Eliqe - Super High School Level Internet Star **

"Wait!" I said

"Yeah" she turned back

"My name is Thao" I said

"...that's a beautiful name" she said as she left

'I was kinda confused I mean first she says how bad I am then she compliments me...huh I guess I'll have to get to know her better...'

"Hello Young Man!" He smiled he had a olive sweater covering a lime green sweater with Brown worn out pants he had brown gelled to the side hair he had freckles a small glasses a black loafers and he had a watch that said 'PetCo'

"H-Hello.." he shook my hand

"How are you doing! I hope you find to enjoy your classmates! After all...you will be spending your whole school life with them...But what if they hate me...do you hate me!?" He looked at me his eyes looked like they were about to pop out

"N-No.." I said

"Y-You Hesitated! You m-must hate me!" He said

"N-No I don't!" I said

"Oh...Really That's a relief!" He smiled

"Y-Yeah..." just said

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Gannoi Guno! Super High School Level VETERINARIAN!" He shouted

"Ok..I'm Thao" I said

"THAT'S A WONDERFUL NAME!" He said

"Thanks...? So you're a Veterinarian so you help animals?" I said

"Yes of course! I love animals! I hope we can encounter some animals on the trip! I can only bring my rabbit on this trip since the principal said no animals that are big so" he said

"That's great...well see you around!" I said

"IT HAS BEEN IN GREAT HONOR TO MEET YOU!" He said

"Ok.." I backed away

'It was so nice to meet all these students...But I don't know how I'm going to interact with them later I just need to get to know them more...' I thought as I sat down

"Um, like who the fuck are you to sit by me?"


End file.
